Annabeth Chase And The Olympians
by lilpinkbunnyz99
Summary: Percy is the hero who saved Olympus. But what if Sally Jackson was just another normal mortal? What if ...Percy had never been born?Well of course Annabeth is with Luke...but what happens when Luke betrays her? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Just So you know, this story takes place from the last olympian.**

**alot of PJ&O parts are different. because, you know, Percy doesn't neither does a lot of other people.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJ&O and its characters. But I do own my story and ideas.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the hill, bored, I guess.<p>

But I was enjoying it since it was probably my last chance to be bored in a _long_ time.

Nico was turning sixteen soon, and then the prophecy would start. Camp Half-Blood had been working hard for a long time, since it first heard of Kronos's rising. Chiron decided to give us a day off today, since we hadn't had an off day since, like, forever.

I sighed and put my hand on Thalia's Pine. How old was she now? Seventeen? Eighteen? This was supposed to be Thalia's prophecy, but I guess it was kind of hard to save or destroy the world when you were a pine tree.

" Hey Annie, wondering about Thalia?"

I turned around. It was Luke.

He was smiling his lopsided grin, his sandy hair falling into his eyes.

I streched up onto my toes to give him a kiss.

I played with his hair.

"Yeah Luke, of course. You know me."

Luke grinned and pulled me to him.

" Better enjoy it while we can, could be our last time together until after the war."

I frowned.

"Don't worry. "

His words warmed the deepest pits of my heart. Luke could be very convincing. But mabye that was only when your in love with him.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>That was the shortest chapter ever.<strong>

**but anyways, I just wanted to try this out.**

**I don't know if I'll enjoy this story since I've always been for Percabeth. I kinda feel like I'm being cruel to Percy...**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. AN

A/N

Please note I changed my penname to lilpinkbunnyz99

It used to be littlepinkbunnies99


	3. The last olympian begins

**I only got 2 reviews...**

**but I'll update anywayz, for IlGyhs and madison!Woo! You guys reviewed!**

* * *

><p>I heard an awkward throat-clearing from behind us.<p>

I sighed, but pulled myself from Luke.

It was Nico.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Actually, Chiron wanted you to come talk battle plans..." Nico trailed off, and I immediatly felt guilty for being so crabby.

"Oh, sure," I said, hopefully cheerfuly.

I must have been pretty convincing, because Nico smiled with visable relief and walked off towards the big house.

"Later, Luke," I said.

"Oh, I'm coming too," He said, surprising me.

"But you never come to the big house," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but battle plans are pretty important," Luke grimaced,"unless you don't want me to come,Annie."

"Of course I want you to come!" I frowned and mock slapped his arm.

He rolled his eyes and twined my fingers in his.

"C'mon then!" He laughed, and we ran towards the big house.

Chiron was on the porch, waiting for us.

"Hello Annabeth, and Luke, glad you could join us." Chiron said, trotting into the house.

Luke and I followed.

Chiron motioned for us to sit down by the table.I was surprised to see Charles Beckendorf there too.

Chiron had a map pinned down, a red circle around the empire state building.

"Demigods," He began."We have tracked down a ship, apparently full of monsters."

I raised my eyebrows. Monsters on a _ship_?

"It looks like they're headed for the empire state building."

"I say we blow up that ship," Beckendorf said.

"That is exactly what we're going to do." Chiron replied.

"Charles, Annabeth, tomorrow you two will ride pegasi to the ship. It should be approximitly here," Chiron said, circling a spot on the map.

"What about me?" Luke prostested.

"Sorry,Luke. We could only find 2 pegasi."

Luke frowned bit otherwise didn't comment.

Chiron launched into detailed instructions; we were going to hopefully smeak unnoticed into the ship's engine room and place a time bomb. Then get off the ship as quickly as we can, keeping the monsters on the ship. After that, swim as far away as possible and wait for the ka-boom. Then, monsters go bye-bye.

We nodded. The instructions were pretty simple.

"Alright then," Chiron continued, "Hopefully things will go well."

"See you all tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about the short chapter again, but I've got to go to bed cause my parents are freaking out.<strong>

**Anyways, I don't feel that bad about Annabeth and Luke anymore, since in my other story, Luke is dead and it's completely Percabeth. Oh by the way, its called Love Potion, check it out. :)**

**And take a vote! I kind of want to bring Percy back into the story. I mean, someone has to make things better when Luke betrays he could be a mortal who sees through the mist?**

**Idk. Review and tell me if you want Percy in the story! And what you want Percy to be.**

***laughs at the thought of Percy being a hellhound***

**click the review button!**

**Just do it.**

**NOW.**


	4. So Sorry!

**Hi everyone,**

**Sorry about _another _A/N.**

**I think I want to delete this story.  
>I'm doing alot of stories at once, so I can't update as often, and I don't think I like this story as much anymore.<br>Plus I really don't know how to continue this...**

**If you think this is a good story idea, leave a review. I _might _decide to continue this!  
><strong>**Also, leave some ideas!**

**Sorry if you really like this story!**

**Hope, Love, Live, Belive,**

**4 ever.**

**~lilpinkbunnyz99**


End file.
